


【mDmV】你还在我身边

by Mr_redcool



Category: DMC鬼泣
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_redcool/pseuds/Mr_redcool
Summary: 车
Relationships: mDmV
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【mDmV】你还在我身边

“但丁·斯巴达。一周前发现你出没于骸骨酒吧，因欠债被寻仇，毁了酒吧一整层，波及人类20名，无人员死亡，伤者已送往医院。三天前我们在尾声贫民窟后巷发现了你，你躺在垃圾中间，身边绕着一圈苍蝇，酩酊大醉一直昏睡，今天是你在这度过的第三天，感觉如何？”  
“……”  
“但丁·斯巴达先生，维吉尔先生已经替你还清了债务，他派我询问你还有什么需要的，酒和女人除外。”  
说话的使者礼貌地闭了嘴，等地上的男人回答他。  
被铁链子牢牢拴住双手的男人吐掉嘴里的血，他一动，双手就发出沉闷的钢铁碰撞声，伴着一阵微弱可见的蓝色电光，但丁的双臂又一次麻痹了，这是维吉尔留在这铁链上的魔力，这东西对普通人没什么作用，却对但丁有奇效，他纵然有天大的力气也无法挣脱出去，只能跪在这潮湿阴冷的地牢里，一双不服输的眼睛瞪着维吉尔的使者，这人跟以前的维吉尔一样戴着头套，说话毫无感情，像台机器。  
“那我还真就谢谢你呗？”  
“请问您还需要什么？”  
“维吉尔。”  
“……抱歉，维吉尔先生还不能来。”  
“少扯淡，我知道那混账就藏在监视器后面，隔着七八百米我都能感应到。酒？我喝得烦了，女人？也他妈没劲，老子现在就想让维吉尔滚过来，好好解释解释为什么把我锁在这儿！”  
但丁的咆哮在空荡荡的地牢形成了一波波回音，眼前的使者不为所动，只是机械地表示，需要会向维吉尔先生传达，如果没有其他需要的，那我就退下告辞了。  
使者走了，但丁脸上浮现出了魔人岩浆般的纹路，连带着铐他的那东西也开始滚烫冒烟。突然但丁扭曲了表情，这玩意儿把他的力量弹了回来，他一口气差点没憋住上来，垂头汗如雨下喘了半天。  
这东西里不仅有维吉尔的魔力……甚至还有一点斯巴达残留的力量，不知道维吉尔到底是从哪弄来的。  
地牢里没有wifi、没有游戏机、没有恶魔……什么都没有，但丁被困在了黑暗里，每天除了维吉尔的使者，他基本一个人都看不见。一天过去了、两天过去了……不知到了第多少天，维吉尔来了。  
他开了锁，优雅地走了进来，右手握着阎魔刀。他还是穿着那身考究的大衣，周身带着一股血的腥臭味，维吉尔在离但丁几步远的位置停住，就用阎魔刀的鞘挑起了但丁的下巴，但丁毫无生气地被他一台，黑暗中看不清维吉尔的脸，却突然有一道光对准了但丁，刺得但丁终于有了反应。他别开脸，干哑地叫了一声维吉尔。  
“久等了，兄弟。”维吉尔说，“我从地狱回来了，现在你可以叫我地狱之王。”  
但丁虚弱地笑了起来。  
维吉尔歪了一下头，但丁咳着回道：“sorry bro，我看你是中二病发作了吧？”  
“我是认真的，在地狱，我亲手杀了你。”  
喔！  
“那看来你还挺享受。”  
维吉尔蹲下来，长久没开的灯啪地一下全开了，但丁费力地眯着眼，看见面前的维吉尔脸上裂了缝，一张脸惨白得过分，就像从地狱里爬出来的尸体。维吉尔烟圈很黑，头发也不再是精致地往后梳，而是散落下来，让他看上去年轻了好几岁。  
“……你……你这是怎么搞的？”但丁皱起眉头问。  
“你说我很享受？”维吉尔答非所问地重复道，突然他一把抓过但丁，连着锁链哗啦啦一阵狂响。维吉尔贪婪地看着但丁，他爱他的弟弟，从记忆回来之后就一直爱着，他的生命中只有但丁，他的身边也只能有但丁，因此但丁给他身上施加的那些伤，他也要加倍地还到但丁身上。他扭曲了，维吉尔比谁都清楚，他早就脱离了正常两个字，心里只留下了执念。他只要但丁，不能输给他，无论但丁跑到世界上的哪个角落，他都能把这小子抓回来。  
“当我在地狱捅穿你胸膛的时候，我很享受？yeah，你说对了，我爽飞了！看你在我面前虚弱地求我别这样，看你的胸口，就在跟我一样的位置多了同样的洞，我爽上天了！你现在还想跑吗，兄弟？你还想落入谁的怀抱，还想向谁寻求帮助？”  
“艹，维吉尔，松手，要不你就把我放了，这不公平。”  
“我的身边只能有你，而你的身边，也只能有我，这你做不了主，弟弟，这是当哥哥的特权。”  
一声国骂被维吉尔的吻锁回了但丁的喉咙，维吉尔放下了阎魔刀，搂着但丁的脖子啃他的舌尖，直把但丁的舌尖咬出了血，但丁挣不动，连着好几天的消耗让他没力气反抗。维吉尔贴着他，解开了他一边的手，握着，探进了自己的衣服，摸到了皮肉。  
“你摸摸这儿，但丁，它曾被你开了个洞，直到现在我还让这留着疤，这是你干的，但丁，你对我干的，你别想忘了。”  
但丁神情复杂地摸着那狰狞的伤疤，维吉尔很享受似的，在他的抚摸下抖着声音叫着他。  
“我——我不想杀了你，维吉尔，我也一直在找你。”  
“……你废话多了，怎么，睡在垃圾堆里就是找我的证明？”  
“我没钱！”但丁忍受不住，甩开他，“找不到你！没地方住！我一个人不知还能怎么办！”  
年轻、冲动，但丁还是他那个可爱的弟弟，虽然空有一身力气和魔力，终究在人类的世界也是寸步难行，想到这维吉尔有点高兴了，他从地狱回来之后心又开始了跳动，但丁需要他，但丁离不开他，最关键的——但丁一直在找他。

没钱？没关系，我最不缺钱。  
没地方住？我名下的几幢大厦你喜欢哪个就住哪个。  
不知道怎么办？没事，我回来了，你会知道该怎么办。

维吉尔从来不会让问题解决自己，他只会解决问题。但丁的这些问题在他眼里都不是事儿，而对他来说，但丁在这，在他的怀里，在他的控制下，哪都不会乱跑，不会出去惹事，只会跟他呆在一起，只要这样就就够了。至于世界，魔界，地狱——管他什么的，刀山火海他都能闯一闯，统治整个世界不是问题，而现在这一切都不重要，这世上一切都能消失，只有他的亲弟弟不能，维吉尔不想孤独一人，他需要但丁。  
他隔着弟弟的裤子有点重地咬了一口，但丁咬牙忍住，自由的一只手抓着维吉尔脑后的头发，维吉尔抬头冲他笑了笑，阴森森的，接着就拉开但丁的裤链，用鼻尖蹭蹭火热的男根，直接吞进了嘴，但丁的这东西很长，直接捅到了维吉尔的嗓子眼，他差点干呕出来，嗓子一紧，但丁被夹得一痛，就这么硬在哥哥的嘴里。他只觉得一股柔软温热包住了自己，跟维吉尔现在冷硬的外表完全不同，维吉尔的里面又湿又软，他的口腔深处比后穴的触感更脆弱更柔软，但丁恍惚间想起了第一次上他的那感觉，维吉尔被他按着，不知是不是流了泪，他看不见——只觉得爽翻了，他哥哥的里面留恋着他，一直不让他走。  
腰自己动了起来，但丁抑制不住自己。他的眼睛红了，意识断了层，他前后挺动起了腰，维吉尔含着他，被他顶得几欲呕吐，又一下下让弟弟的男根在口腔进进出出。他一直想知道但丁是什么味道，或许是烟，或许是酒，但丁向来没什么值得称道的爱好。可现在他竭力想品尝，却什么都尝不出，舌头失去了味觉，只有皮肤摩擦着柔软的突触，摩擦起了热，维吉尔头昏脑涨。  
刚刚恢复记忆那会儿，他想过但丁会不会带着一身奶气，追在他身后叫哥哥。  
多年过去，终于见到了但丁，维吉尔发现他不能把但丁当成小孩，这人早就是个成年男人，强大、健美、帅气逼人，只有动起来他才能体会到但丁可爱的那一面，那时维吉尔就想，没有人能把他从我身边抢走。  
男根从他嘴里滑出，连着维吉尔舌尖的一点唾液，他向上看着但丁，但丁气息不稳、深深地向下看着他，维吉尔擦掉唾液，握住了弟弟的男根，“但丁，叫哥哥。”他托着气声地要求。  
但丁邪气一笑：“我不。”  
他单手抓住维吉尔的裤腰带，简单一抽就抽了下来，维吉尔搂住了他精瘦的腰，让但丁从正面进入了自己。但丁贴着他低语，维吉尔，我被你关了好几天，现在我想射在里面。  
维吉尔没回答，他往但丁那儿靠了靠，让弟弟更深地进来。  
但丁开始了更疯狂的顶动，维吉尔气都喘不匀，可他心里被填满了，他感觉到了安稳，他觉得自己回了家，从小那个爱找他打架的但丁就陪在他身边，就在他身体里，哪儿都不去，谁也不见，只是他一个人的。  
维吉尔比但丁先射了，喷上了但丁的外套，在暗红的里子印上了白色的斑驳。但丁咬着他的耳朵，用那迷人的声音叫他，哥哥。  
维吉尔的前段抖了抖，他咬住但丁的喉结，发出意味不明的呜呜声，在但丁的喉咙留下了一圈有血印的、湿润的牙印。

——你是我的，但丁。

END


End file.
